Changes
by keeponwarbling
Summary: Blaine is devastated about their son leaving for his first year at Hogwarts, but Sebastian knows just how to cheer him up [tumblr prompt: fluffy hogwarts daddies!seblaine au]


As soon as they make it through the barrier and onto the platform, Blaine is hit with an instant wave of nostalgia.

Children of all ages swarm around them, chattering excitedly, practically vibrating with adrenaline, and Blaine tightens his grip on Penny's hand. The nine year old often has a tendency to explore, and Blaine really doesn't want to risk his daughter getting lost in a crowd. _Again_.

Connor is practically bouncing on his feet beside Sebastian, who pushes their son's cart in front of him with a determined expression in his eyes, marching through the crowd with purpose. The wonder and awe in Connor's eyes reminds Blaine fondly of his first ride on the Hogwarts Express.

He had spent his entire life anticipating the trip. He even recalls having the same twinkle in his eyes as Connor has right now. He'd been nervous, too, though. He'd been worried that he would – yet again – live in his brother's shadow, who was already a legend in his fifth year. He was worried that he wouldn't fit in. Mostly, though, he'd been worried that he wouldn't make any friends _whatsoever_.

Of course, as soon as he'd sat down in the carriage, he'd been approached by a gorgeous green-eyed muggleborn, who pretty much barged in and perched himself in the seat across from him without even asking, and introduced himself as _"Sebastian Smythe – the love of your life."_

A low chuckle escapes his throat at the memory, and his husband sidles up to him as Connor takes over control of the cart. Sebastian snakes his arm around Blaine's waist and pinches his side gently. "What are you giggling about, Killer?" he asks, lips curled into a somewhat amused and fond smile.

"Oh, just my first ride on this thing," Blaine replies with a chuckle. "Did I ever tell you about the cocky, arrogant Slytherin-to-be that had insisted on sharing my carriage with me? Didn't even ask me or anything, just barged right on in and sat down, making all kinds of assumptions."

"How rude," Sebastian quips with a hearty chuckle. "Although, in all fairness, maybe he just had a thing for the pretty curly-haired first years who looked like they were facing their death sentence rather than their first year of school. Honestly, B, how did you even get into Gryffindor?" Blaine huffs, and Sebastian fixes him with a grin. "Still, he sounds excruciating. How did you _ever_ get rid of him?"

Blaine rolls his eyes in mock exasperation. "Still working on it, I'm afraid. He somehow managed to rope me into marrying him."

His husband let out an exaggerated gasp. "The horror!" Then, bringing his lips closer to Blaine's ear and lowering his voice so that their children can't hear him, "At least tell me that he's hot and good in bed. I can't _stand_ the thought of a gorgeous specimen such as yourself going to waste on someone that can't quite match up to his handsome good looks and... sexual prowess."

"You're incorrigible," Blaine tells him, but his own smirk gives him away. He leans in to plant a soft kiss on his husband's lips, and Connor lets out a scoff beside them.

"Can you two _stop_ with the goo-goo eyes and the whispering and the slobberfest for, like, five minutes?" the eleven year old groans with an eye-roll. "You're embarrassing me in front of the whole school, and I haven't even made it onto the train yet."

"He gets that attitude from you," Blaine mutters to Sebastian.

"Don't be so dramatic, kiddo," Sebastian lets out a puff of laughter, ruffling Connor's ever untameable light brown curls, earning him a defiant glare in return. "Besides, you shouldn't be embarrassed about having two hot dads. If anything, it might make you look cooler."

"Daaaad," Connor whines, covering his face.

Blaine frowns, passing Penny's hand to Sebastian, before crouching down on one knee before his son, resting his arm over his thigh. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't really about us?"

"I just-" Connor sighs, shoulders sinking ever-so-slightly. "What if no one likes me? What if I'm a loser, and I don't make any friends?"

"You already have friends," Blaine points out. "You have Jess and Danny to look after you. Plus, when I first started, I was worried about the same thing – and I had _no one_. But I made a friend right away."

"Yes, we know," Connor grumbles. "You met _papa_. I'm not looking for someone to fall in love with or any of that icky stuff, I just want to make friends."

"Hey, your father might have been the first person that I met, but he wasn't the last," Blaine assured his son with a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Dad and I made friends that we still have today – Santana, Britt, Rachel, Tina, Sam, Hunter... all of us went through that first year together, and we've stuck by each other since. You'll find a group like that. I promise."

"Plus," Sebastian cuts in, "You're already way better than everyone else in this school. They'll see that as soon as you get there, trust me. You're going to be miles ahead of them all."

"No pressure," Blaine adds, levelling Sebastian with a glare.

"Papa, I wanna go too," Penny says for probably the tenth time since they left their home that morning. "Can't you just tell Professor Clarington to let me in? You're his friend!"

Sebastian chuckles, smiling down at his daughter fondly. "You only have two years before you get to go, tyke. Then you can show the school how awesome you are."

"Won't be as awesome as me, though," Connor pipes up, puffing his chest out with pride, and Blaine snickers.

"It's not a competition," he tells them.

"It _is_!" Penny insists, brown eyes piercing up at him. "And I'm _winning_."

Blaine glances at Sebastian, who is watching the two kids, eyes gleaming with pride, and Blaine lets out a laugh. Yeah, their kids love each other fiercely, but they're also ridiculously competitive. As if any children of the Anderson-Smythes could be anything less.

"Sophieee!" Penny squeals excitedly, jabbing her finger towards the approaching family behind Blaine. He swirls on his feet, and fixes their friends with a wide grin, waving them over.

Sophie comes scampering over, grabbing onto Penny's hand and pulling her to the side, whispering excitedly about something-or-other. Blaine presses his lips together, considering telling Sebastian to grab onto her hand again, but the platform seems to be clearing up a little as more and more students disappear into the train, and the two younger children are in plain view, so he just makes sure to keep a close eye on them to ensure they don't wander too far as he greets Brittany, Santana and the twins – Jess and Danny, who are about to embark on their second year.

"So," Jess practically squeals, blonde curls bouncing as she runs to throw her arms around Connor. "Are you ready for your first year? It's going to be _so_ fun having you around. We can study together and eat together and practice spells together – oh! I learned a new one at the end of last year! I'd show you, but we're not really allowed to do magic outside of school, but when we get-"

"Jess, honey, what did we tell you about conversations?" Santana asks, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder to soften her words. It's kind of funny, really, seeing Santana being so tactile with another human being, but she always did have a soft spot for children. Well, children and Brittany.

"That I need to let other people talk, too, even if they're saying something stupid," Jess replies with a small frown.

"That's right," Brittany says, crouching down to meet Jess' height. "Plus, not everyone is as smart as we are. You need to talk in small sentences sometimes so that people can digest the information better."

They hear the _ding ding ding_ of the bell, signifying that the train will be leaving in exactly five minutes time, and Blaine's lips dip into a small frown. He feels Sebastian snake a supportive arm around his waist, and press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry, babe. He'll be fine."

He bites his bottom lip, then forces a weak smile on his face. He knows that his husband isn't convinced, but everyone else seems too busy saying goodbye to notice the slip in his facade. He gathers up his nerve, and ducks down to draw Connor into his arms, who makes a show of huffing in exasperation, but the eleven year-old tightens his arms around Blaine nonetheless.

"You got this, squirt" Sebastian says as he takes his turn squeezing their son goodbye, and Connor nods stiffly in reply, before dragging his case from the trolley and following Jess and Danny through the carriage doors.

Blaine feels his throat tighten, and Sebastian returns to his side, lacing their fingers together and giving his hand a gentle squeeze as the adults and the two younger children wave goodbye, and the engine of the train powers to life.

"How do you feel, Frodo?" Santana teases with a nudge, and Blaine feels his face crumple.

"Hey, B, come on. He'll be fine," Sebastian repeats, sounding a little defeated himself. He might be putting up a strong front, but Blaine knows his husband better than _anyone_ – and he knows that Sebastian's likely handling this just as poorly as he is. He's just better at hiding it.

"I know that, Sebastian," Blaine replies, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder for support. "I just- it's going to be so quiet in the house without him."

"With Little Miss Chatterbox over there?" Sebastian quips, nodding his head towards Penny who is still huddled together with Sophie, trading whispers as though they're sharing the secrets of the world. "We'll be lucky if we get five minutes to ourselves."

"Speaking of which," Santana cuts in, checking her watch, "we really need to get going if we're going to make it to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream."

"Are you sure you're okay taking Penny for the entire night?" Blaine asks for probably about the millionth time since they'd arranged it the previous weekend. Penny had been begging to have a sleepover with Sophie for weeks, so they'd finally relented and agreed on tonight.

In one sense, he kind of regrets it, because it's going to make the fact that there's less children in their house all that more obvious. On the other hand, Sebastian had insisted that alone time would do them good, and he's probably right. They love their daughter more than the world, but they haven't had time to themselves in _months_ , because they'd been far too busy preparing for and panicking over Connor's impending departure.

"For the last time," Santana groans with an eye-roll, "we'll take her tonight, and you can pay us back by taking Sophie next weekend."

"Just... make sure you let us know when you're dropping her off," Sebastian tells them, lowering his voice so that the kids can't hear him. Blaine very much doubts that they're paying attention, but one can never be too careful with nosey nine year-olds in the general vecinity. "We've managed to avoid scarring our kids with our sex life, and I assure you, we'll most definitely be naked and horizontal for the majority of the night and morning."

"Sebastian," Blaine scolds with a glare.

"Do you guys scissor, too?" Brittany asks, completely serious.

Blaine blinks, and Sebastian hides his smile behind his hand, because the one person he's not allowed to make fun of in any circumstances is Brittany – that had been a rule set down in first year, when Santana first clapped her eyes on the blonde Ravenclaw from the Slytherin table. In return, Sebastian had made the same demand regarding Blaine.

"We, uhh- we don't scissor." Blaine clarifies, though – and he has no idea why he's even bothering if he's honest.

"Nah, our sex life is way more awesome than that." Sebastian cuts in, waggling his eyebrows suggestively in Blaine's direction, who ducks his head and flushes a little.

"Spare me the details, Twink," Santana interrupts, her hand held up in a halting signal. "And scissoring is awesome. You're just jealous."

"We're really, really not." Sebastian replies, nose wrinkled in disgust. "Blaine does this thing where he-"

"Alright," Blaine cuts in, jabbing Sebastian in the ribs gently. "On that note, I think that we should probably let you guys go for ice cream."

"Okay. Happy man sexing, whatever that means," Brittany deadpans with a shrug, before making her way over to the two children, still wrapped up in their own conversation.

Santana chuckles, her gaze following the blonde. "We'll have her back tomorrow afternoon. I'll send you an owl before we leave."

"Thanks, Snickers." Sebastian replies.

"Don't call me that. Go do your disgusting act of sodomy and please don't try to talk to me about it afterwards. I'm still scarred for life after your first time."

"You talked to her about that?" Blaine squeals, whirling around to meet his husbands eyes.

"Hey, it was our first time! I was excited. Trust me, I was nothing but complementary."

" _Too_ complimentary," Santana clarifies with a shudder.

He doesn't really know what to say, but he feels a flush of heat crawl all over his face, and hears Sebastian chuckle beside him. "Ah, there's my bashful schoolboy. Come on, let's get you home."

It's when they apparate to their home that it truly hits Blaine. Their son is gone, and he will be gone for the majority of the time over the next seven years – and it really _is_ a blow to the gut. Despite the fact that he's happy for his son – truly, he is, because Hogwarts was one of the best experiences of his life and he wouldn't trade it for the world – he misses him like hell.

Penny, he knows, will return home tomorrow, and most likely insist that they both play with her – and of course, they _will_ , because they cherish each and every moment that they get with their daughter. But in two years time, Penny will be leaving for Hogwarts, too, and he doubts he'll be ready for that.

Sebastian tracks him with his eyes, a worried pinch to his brows, as Blaine frowns at the carpet, shoulders sunk in defeat.

"He'll be back for the holidays, B," Sebastian tells him in his soothing voice, rubbing his shoulders gently, and despite his shitty mood, he feels himself relax into Sebastian's touch.

"I know," he replies with a sigh, brushing his lips over Sebastian's softly, leaning against his chest as the other man wraps his arms around him from behind, tracing lazy circles over his stomach with the pads of his fingers, and Blaine hums softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he lets himself just enjoy the pleasant sensation. "I just- it's hard. We knew this day was coming, and I- I miss him, Seb. He's so far away, and he's going to have a whole other life, and it'll be great for him – I know it will, because it was great for us – but not seeing him every day, making him meals, even tidying up after him, it's going to take some getting used to."

Sebastian moves one hand into his curls, and begins to card it through his hair with a tenderness that he only ever displays with Blaine, and he feels his husband's lips brush over the dip in his neck, before he replies.

"It'll be hard for both of us, babe. I miss him, too, but we'll get through it – and Penny will still be here to keep us on our toes for the next two years."

He knows the words are meant to soothe him, and to Sebastian's credit, they should, but it's just another reminder that they will be another child down in a few years time, and his stomach swoops unpleasantly at the thought. He steps away from Sebastian's touch with a sigh, but squeezes his hand gently to indicate that he's not mad.

"I just- I'm going to go lie down."

Sebastian's face falls, but he brings himself back into Blaine's space, and places a gentle kiss on his nose, before pressing their lips together softly. "Anything you want. I'll get started on dinner, and I'll come get you in a bit, okay?"

"Thanks, Bas," Blaine murmurs against his lips, taking a second to taste his husband before breaking away completely, and making his way slowly up the stairs, trying to work himself through the muddle of emotions swirling through his mind and in his gut.

When Blaine stirs in bed, he's greeted with a pleasant smell – a blend of herbs and spice creating an aroma that makes his stomach grumble with interest.

He emerges from the staircase, and the smell gets stronger as he approaches the kitchen. His lips curve into a small, amused smile, because he hears the crackle of the radio and his husband belting out some wizard rock song that Blaine vaguely recognises from their first date. Sebastian had taken him around Hogsmeade and they'd ended up in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, playing footsie under the table and tracing lines over their hot mugs with their fingers absently, green eyes locked into hazel, the radio humming out in the background.

Sebastian often teases them for it – calls it _sickening_ – but Blaine knows that he cherishes the memory as much as Blaine does. It was when they truly explored the depths of their feelings for one another – something that they'd both fought for so long, neither wanting to step over that line of playful flirting, tentative touches and closer-than-average friendship. Neither could have predicted that they'd still be happily married fifteen years later, with two beautiful, amazing children.

With a warmth in his chest and a soft smile tugging the corners of his lips, Blaine leans against the doorframe of the kitchen and watches his husband as he cooks. He swishes his wand as something bubbles in the pot, and a lone knife chops at a clove of garlic on the other side of the room.

Sebastian's good at this – the whole multitasking with magic thing. Despite the fact that Blaine had grown up around magic and Sebastian didn't know that it _existed_ beyond fairytales until he'd received his letter at eleven years old, Sebastian has always been far superior in using it for these mundane household tasks – cooking, tidying, cleaning. He takes a sort of pride in it.

Of course, Sebastian takes pride in _everything_ that he does. And everything that his family does. And so he should – they're clearly the best.

"I know you're there, Killer. You could at least make yourself useful and offer to chop some onions or something."

Blaine snorts, pushing himself from his makeshift leaning post in favour of making his way over to Sebastian and curling his arms around him from behind, tip-toeing so that he can hook his chin over his shoulder to watch as his husband pulls some chilli powder from the oak-smoked rack. "You're making my favourite meal," he feels the need to point out.

"Of course I am. Can't have you forgetting how awesome I am, after all."

"I would _never_ ," Blaine quips in reply, voice the tone of mock-horror.

A laugh rumbles low in Sebastian's throat, and he turns to meet Blaine face-to-face, curling his hand around the back of Blaine's neck and bringing him in for a gentle kiss on the lips. He watches as his husband's concerned eyes flicker over his face, clearly looking for any sign of distress – and he's pretty sure it's still present, if slightly dulled. The nap helped on some level, but there's still something simmering in the pit of his stomach that makes him shuffle his feet a little uncomfortably on the kitchen tiles.

Still, Sebastian doesn't say anything, just sends him a small smile, pinching his cheek between his thumb and forefinger affectionately, before moving on to pull out an onion from the fridge.

Nothing is said about it as they move around the kitchen together – Blaine following Sebastian's instructions, helping with small tasks such as preparing vegetables and adding herbs and spices using a mixture of magic and simple muggle methods that Sebastian had taught Blaine throughout their years together. There's something relaxing about peeling and chopping a carrot with his own hands rather than relying on his wand, and his arm brushing with Sebastian's as he dices through a stick of celery beside him sends a pleasant shiver down his spine – something which Sebastian most definitely doesn't miss.

"Need I remind you that we're about to _eat_ ," Sebastian teases with a wink. "You can have your nasty little way with me after dinner, though. Far be it from me to deny you of your insatiable cravings."

Blaine chuckles. "Please. You're going to have to work harder than _that_ to get me into bed."

"I cooked for you!" Sebastian points out, adding the vegetables to the mixture of bolognese bubbling on the stove.

When it's finally ready, Sebastian lines their plates on the worktop and Blaine's heart sinks a little at the two missing ones, but he shakes it off and helps his husband serve the food, before they make their way to the dining room, where Sebastian had already set up the table earlier.

Blaine feels his cheeks lift his lips into a fond smile, because clearly Sebastian had gone to a lot of lengths to cheer him up while he'd been napping. The table had already been draped in the white linen tablecloth that they tended to use for special occasions, and a small vase with two red roses soaking in water sits in the middle, a candlestick burning beside it. Two wineglasses sit before them, already filled with his favourite brand of firewhisky. He settles his plate down next to Sebastian's as he takes his seat, and presses a grateful kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," Blaine tells him earnestly, and Sebastian grins fondly at him.

"I know," he replies, and Blaine huffs.

"For the last time, you are not Han Solo," Blaine reminds him, twisting his fork through the spaghetti to gather a good amount together in favour of shovelling it into his mouth, letting out a delighted groan at the taste of the perfect blend of tomatoes and herbs before swallowing it down.

"You're right," Sebastian chuckles. "I'm _way_ hotter."

"I'm not going to confirm or deny that. You stroke your own ego enough as it is, Blaine says, pointing his fork towards Sebastian, "You really don't need me doing it for you."

"Maybe it's not my ego that I want you to stroke," Sebastian quips, smirking around his fork, and Blaine rolls his eyes, but the breath of laughter that escapes his lips betrays his weak attempt of pretending to be unamused.

Dinner had gone by pleasantly – both men trading quips and flirty comments, neither mentioning the gaping hole that the absence of their children had left. Blaine knows that they'll get used to it eventually – that they'll _have_ to, but it still aches a little right now.

Still, Sebastian insists on showing him the upside of having no children around by distracting him after giving a little time for their dinner to settle. He presses a line of open-mouthed kisses along the curve of Blaine's neck, causing Blaine to sound out a groan, his head rolling back on his shoulders to allow his husband more space as he grasps onto the tablecloth.

"Bas-" Blaine gasps as he feels a hand trail down his torso, skimming over the band of his pants. "Not at the table."

"Well, let's take this party upstairs, hm?" Sebastian murmurs into his ear, dragging his teeth gently over his earlobe, and Blaine shudders at the contact, before scrambling to follow Sebastian to their bedroom.

Once they're swiftly stripped of their clothes, his back lands on the bed, and Sebastian crawls over him, trailing kisses and suckling marks over his bare torso, his nails scraping lightly over his abdomen as the taller makes his way further down.

Sebastian nips gentle kisses into his skin as he opens him up with care – slick fingers loosening the ring of muscle gingerly, until Blaine is gasping and groaning desperately below him, prompting him to hurry the fuck up and get inside him _right the fuck now_.

Blaine wraps his legs around Sebastian's hips as the taller eases himself into him, and his head rolls back on the pillow with a whimper at the burn of the muscles stretching around his husband. It's all tentative touches and the slow drag of Sebastian's cock inside him, both taking the much needed comfort in just enveloping themselves in one another for the moment, pushing their outside worries away for now.

Because he _knows_ Sebastian needs this, too. He's not the only person who's had it hard today, but sometimes his husband has a tendency to put Blaine's feelings before his own, and dedicate his time to cheering Blaine up, and Blaine realises as Sebastian grips onto his hands on the pillow a little tighter than usual with a desperate whine that he'd been so wrapped up in his own emotions that he'd failed to take care of his husband in return.

He squeezes his hands in response, nudging Sebastian with his nose for attention so that their eyes lock together, and Sebastian can see the adoration shining back at him. "I love you- so much- Bas-" Blaine groans out between pants as his husband increases the speed a little, pumping in and out, moving shaky hands to thread through Blaine's curls as Blaine traces the ripples that run over Sebastian's back with his fingertips, each of them comforting the other through touch.

"Love you, B- I- nghh-" Sebastian squeezes his eyes tight as Blaine clenches around him with a loud groan, feeling the familiar heat pool in his stomach. Recognising that Blaine isn't going to last much longer, Sebastian curls his fist around Blaine's dick, aiding him along the way as he pumps slowly, dragging gasps and groans from Blaine's throat.

"Let go, Killer, I've got you," Sebastian whispers shakily into his ear before burying his face in the curve of his neck, muffling his own grunts - the slapping of skin, the groaning of their bedframe and the filthy noises spilling from their lips echoing throughout the room. Blaine gasps as he's overcome with a white-hot heat, and both men reach boiling point. Sebastian's movements become more jerky – less calculated – and he clenches above him as he lets go, spilling into Blaine, Blaine following him over the edge seconds later, spilling lukewarm liquid onto his stomach with a sob, his body clenching down around Sebastian, causing his husband to hiss from the pressure.

As they both come down from the high – Sebastian still draped over him – Blaine pulls at the back of Sebastian's neck to bring their lips together, both men lazily flicking their tongues against one-another as they allow the tension to seep out of them, their hearts thudding in unison, both warm and sated..

After he works up the energy to move, Sebastian manages to roll himself off Blaine in favour of taking his place beside him and drawing him into his arms, and Blaine folds himself into the warmth, burrowing his face against Sebastian's chest and closes his eyes, allowing himself to take pleasure in the afterglow.

Blaine knows that they're still slick with sweat and other fluids, and they really should go clean up, but he really doesn't have it in him to make the suggestion, and Sebastian doesn't really seem up for moving any time soon either – their limbs are heavy and for the first time all day, both men feel completely at peace as they allow sleep to carry them away.

They're woken by a _tap, tap, tap_ at their window, and Blaine hears Sebastian groan beside him, sleep-heavy and frustrated. Blaine huffs in amusement before sliding himself from the mattress and wrapping one of the top sheets over his naked form. The light pouring from the window suggests that they'd slept the entire night – which they must have needed, because it hadn't been _that_ late when they'd made their way up to the bedroom, shedding their clothes in the process.

A glance at the bird confirms the sender – it's Priya, Santana's prized elf owl. He opens the window to allow her entry and untangles the note from her leg, ensuring give her a gentle pet and scoop an offering of the feed that they keep on their windowsill before she flutters away with a satisfied _hoot_ , allowing Blaine to close the window again in order to shield them from the chill of the early morning breeze.

 _We'll be travelling by Floo powder in about half an hour, so stop your disgusting sex-fest and get yourselves into a somewhat decent state. Your daughter insists on having a tea party when she gets home._

Blaine chuckles at Santana's scrawl, and glances over at Sebastian, is sitting up, running his palms over his eyes in favour of wiping the sleep away. "Santana?"

"Yup," Blaine confirms, perching himself on the mattress beside his husband, a fond smile playing on his lips. "Penny wants to play tea parties when she gets home."

"It's your turn," Sebastian whines. "I did it last time. Need I remind you of the fact that I'd been forced to wear a tiara throughout the entire ordeal? A _tiara_ , Blaine. I can't take another blow to my manliness again!"

Blaine snorts, pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek, who huffs. "It _was_ a princess tea party, Sebastian. But if it makes you feel any better, we'll do it together, and _I'll_ wear the tiara this time, and your fragile concept of manliness shall remain intact."

"Deal," Sebastian smirks, nuzzling Blaine softly.

They're still a little shaken by the change in their household – it'll take more than one night for them to get used to Connor's absence, but it doesn't feel quite as hopeless as it did the previous night.

Later on, the three remaining members of the household huddle together around the small, pink table in Penny's room, their legs crossed in baskets on the floor with the muggle tea set that had been gifted to Penny by Sebastian's mother laid out before them. They're encircled by an array of teddy bears, Blaine very much rocking a sparkling faux-diamond tiara as he takes pretend sips out of the tiny plastic cup when they're interrupted by the arrival of an owl, and it lightens his heart as Sebastian reads it aloud.

Connor has settled in well, had been sorted into Gryffindor the instant the sorting hat had been placed on his head, and he had indeed made fast friends on the train journey over with people other than Jess and Danny, and he's having a wonderful time already.

Even just the one quick update makes him feel miles better than he did before, and he knows that they're going to be okay. Plus, they have another two years of tiaras and tea parties to look forward to, and pretend as Sebastian might to be put out by that idea, he knows he treasures these moments as close to his heart as Blaine does.

"Papa, Princess Crumplebottom wants to sit next to you," Penny tells Sebastian seriously, nudging a bright pink teddy in his direction, and Sebastian huffs.

"Yes, your grace," he replies with a mocking bow, taking the bear and perching it between himself and Blaine, and Blaine chuckles.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, Princess Anderson-Smythe," Sebastian tells him, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, I look amazing in this tiara."

"Daddy is the _best_ princess!" Penny agrees enthusiastically, grinning up at Blaine's tiara.

"Hey! I was a pretty awesome princess, too." Sebastian argues with a whine.

"Don't worry, you can have the tiara next time."

"No, no. It's okay. She has a point, You're the best princess, apart from Princess Pennywhistle over there, of course."

"Of course," Blaine agrees with a wink, and Penny giggles, pretending to pour more tea from the plastic device. He reaches over under the table to thread his finger's through Sebastian's, and his husband smiles warmly at him in return.


End file.
